Alphonse Elric's Hundred Journeys
by Kishu Aonabi Shindara
Summary: Défi : écrire en 100 mots 100 voyages qu'Alphonse aurait pu faire pour retrouver son frère.
1. Abschied

**Genre:** Divers. Tout dépend du chapitre et de mon humeur.

**By:** Kishû, vous n'aurez pas ma liberté d'imaginer !

**Disclamers:** Et blabla bla pas à moi, les plaintes et les réclamations ne seront pas acceptées...

**Titre :**"_Track Game : Alphonse Elric's hundred Journeys"_... moi je voulais l'appeler "_The 100 Incredible Journeys_" d'abord XD Ou "_Track Game_" tout court... mais bon, moi et les titres super longs...

**Origine de la fic:**Je voulais écrire une suite à une de mes fanfics, '_Amarantine_'... finalement ça a donné ça...

**Mini story résumé** : Un défi que j'ai décidé de me lancer : écrire en 100 mots 100 voyages qu'Alphonse a pu faire pour retrouver son frère, égaré dans notre monde... de quoi passer des soirées bien poilantes à faire du glandage de pro sur l'ordi.

* * *

**Track Game : Alphonse Elric's Hundred Journeys**

* * *

**_#1 _Abschied - _Départ_**

Aujourd'hui, c'est fini.

Un nouveau voyage commence pour moi. Je vais te chercher, Grand frère... Où que tu sois, je te retrouverais.

Il fait chaud sur le quai de la gare. Des gens pleurent pour moi. J'ai l'impression de les avoir déjà oubliés.

Qui sont-ils, tous ces gens ?

Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

Pourquoi je pars déjà ? Est-ce réel ? Encore un rêve... ?

Est-ce que c'est vraiment la première fois que je voyage ?

Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, ce n'est qu'un départ.

Je viens te chercher, Grand frère...


	2. Schicksal

**Genre:** Divers. Tout dépend du chapitre et de mon humeur.

**By:** Kishû, vous n'aurez pas ma liberté d'imaginer !

**Disclamers:** Et blabla bla pas à moi, les plaintes et les réclamations ne seront pas acceptées...

**Titre :**"_Track Game : Alphonse Elric's hundred Journeys"_... moi je voulais l'appeler "_The 100 Incredible Journeys_" d'abord XD Ou "_Track Game_" tout court... mais bon, moi et les titres super longs...

**Origine de la fic:**Je voulais écrire une suite à une de mes fanfics, '_Amarantine_'... finalement ça a donné ça...

**Mini story résumé** : Un défi que j'ai décidé de me lancer : écrire en 100 mots 100 voyages qu'Alphonse a pu faire pour retrouver son frère, égaré dans notre monde... de quoi passer des soirées bien poilantes à faire du glandage de pro sur l'ordi.

* * *

**Track Game : Alphonse Elric's Hundred Journeys**

* * *

**_#2 _Schicksal – _Destinée_**

Ce que je ressens au plus profond de moi est un sentiment si étrange, mais si familier...

Ce train... le moelleux de mon siège, ce paysage qui défile sous mes yeux,

Ce n'est que déjà-vu. Mais je ne sais plus où et quand...

Est-ce que c'était avec toi ?

Es-tu passé par là ? Partout où je vais, je te sens encore à mes côtés... mais tu n'es plus là.

Je crois bien qu'un univers nous sépare ! Ou est-ce un rêve amer ?

Je crois bien que c'est ma destinée de marcher sur tes pas.


	3. Ambivalenz

**Track Game : Alphonse Elric's Hundred Journeys**

* * *

**_#3 _Ambivalenz – _Ambivalence_**

Je me suis endormi sur le quai, attendant le prochain train pour Central.

Je dois chercher des informations sur les directions que tu as prises.  
On m'a dit que tu as travaillé dans l'armée tout ce temps ?

Comment as-tu pu ? Tu n'étais qu'un enfant la dernière fois que je t'ai vu.

Et moi, comment ai-je pu oublier ?

J'ai rêvé que tu étais avec moi, mais j'étais différent...

Tu avais l'air heureux. Moi aussi.

Pourtant maintenant j'en souffre terriblement.

Ce train qui va m'emmener là-bas... je le déteste. Et moi aussi...


	4. Länder

**_#4 _Länder – _Nation_**

Je suis arrivé ce matin dans une ville bien étrange.

Elle est si haute que je ne voyais presque plus le ciel : qu'importe,

C'est le centre du pays, qu'est-ce qui est plus important, dis-moi ?

Je suis donc arrivé dans la cité du centre.

En passant à la caserne militaire, j'ai demandé à voir quelqu'un susceptible de te connaître...

Rien. Personne n'a pu m'aider. La seule qui savait tout de nous a été mutée ailleurs.

Tant pis. Je me le suis promis.

Quitte à fouiller toute la nation, je te retrouverai, Grand frère.


	5. Ich und Dich

_**#5 Ich und Dich – Moi et Toi**_

A la sortie de Central, des soldats m'ont interpellé,

Ils m'ont appelé 'Edward'. J'ai dit que je suis ton frère.

Ils semblaient surpris mais heureux de me revoir...

Comment savoir qui ils sont ? Tu n'es pas là pour me le dire...

Ils m'ont reconnu de suite... Pas moi. Toi.

Mais je ne suis pas toi, tu n'es pas moi...

Je me suis renseigné pour savoir qui je dois rencontrer pour te retrouver.

Ils ont cité un soldat qui travaille au Nord... j'irai le voir.

J'ai quitté la ville en me demandant pourquoi ils ont évoqué une armure...


	6. Verloren

_**#6**__**Verloren**__ – __**Perdu**_

J'ai décidé de me rendre à Dublith avant d'entreprendre mon voyage pour le Nord.

Maître Izumi pourra sûrement me renseigner aussi...

J'ai encore deux villes à traverser avant de la revoir.

Aujourd'hui, en attendant le prochain train

J'ai vu un petit garçon perdu. Il pleurait et cherchait sa famille...

Alors son Grand Frère est arrivé, soulagé de l'avoir retrouvé.

Il l'a consolé et sont sortis de la gare,

Main dans la main, heureux d'être ensemble à nouveau.

Et toi, qu'attends-tu pour venir me chercher ?

Car moi aussi je suis perdu.


	7. Paradies

_**#7 Paradies – Paradis**_

Je suis arrivé à Rush Valley en fin de matinée.

Ici, tout s'achète, tout se vend.

Je crois que Winry serait heureuse de se trouver ici ;

Un vrai Paradis pour les mordus d'Automails comme elle !

Lorsque je t'aurais retrouvé, on l'emmènera là, d'accord ?

Voilà que je me parle tout seul !

Mais tout me semble si familier finalement ! Mais qui me le dira ?

J'ai l'impression que chaque pas que je fais me rapproche un peu plus de toi...

Ça veut dire que nous sommes déjà passés par là ?

Je demanderais à Winry un de ces jours...


	8. Abkunft

_**#8 Abkunft – Origine**_

Enfin ! Me voilà à Dublith, chez Maître Izumi.

Rien n'a changé depuis la dernière fois.

Comme on dit, jamais deux sans trois, hein ? Troisième fois que je la revois.

J'espère qu'elle pourra m'aider à me rappeler

Ces temps que nous avons pourchassés, le passé...

Je me sens si seul depuis que je suis parti. Cela fait à peine une semaine.

Winry, Mamie Pinako... toi.

Je suis heureux de revoir le Maître, parce qu'elle est la seule à pouvoir

Me raconter l'origine de toute chose.

(commencé et fini le 21 Juin 2006)

* * *

**Alors là, désolée pour le retard. Mais comprenez, mon ordi a planté et est resté un peu plus d'une semaine chez le réparateur. Heureusement il a pu sauver tout ce que j'avais sur le disque dur... tout a été reformaté, mais je n'ai rien perdu ! Ouf ! Je ne l'ai eu que hier, je n'ai pas fini de tout réinsérer sur le nouveau disque, mais bon, j'ai trouvé un peu de temps pour poster mes derniers chap'.**


	9. Lockvogel

_**#9 Lockvogel – Chanterelle**_

Dans un monde mécanisé au possible, sale et pollué,

Au ciel gris prédominant, la verte campagne défilant à mes côtés,

Je te vois. Là, tu es bien là, Grand Frère !

A ma gauche, conduisant la voiture, nous emmenant je ne sais où,

Tu me souris, enfin ! Est-ce la fin de mon rêve et le début de tout ?

Je tousse, ça me fait mal… tu te penches vers moi, inquiet…

Regarde la route !.!.!

Je ne sens pas le choc de l'auto contre la botte de foin dans la ferme voisine

Car le chant aigu d'un oiseau me réveille soudain.

_(Commencé le1er Juillet et fini le 2 Juillet 2006)_

* * *

**Meuh siiiii, je vous dit que rêver ça compte comme un voyage ! Une chose est sûre : Ed n'en est pas à sa 1ère voiture dans le fossé ! Merci pour vos reviews, ça me donne du courage...**


	10. Bruch

_**#10 Bruch –Infraction**_

Pas de ligne directe pour le Nord ; Je vais retourner à Central.

Linter est un village entre Dublith et la cité du centre.

A peine y suis-je descendu qu'un cri de détresse m'a alerté ;

Un type venait de voler une femme et s'enfuyait !

Je l'ai stoppé grâce à l'alchimie ; un vigile est arrivé et m'a remercié.

Il a demandé si nous nous étions déjà rencontrés…

« Peut-être », ais-je répondu.

Il a ajouté qu'il n'avait plus revu d'alchimistes aussi talentueux depuis Majhal

Et les deux frères qui aspiraient à devenir Alchimistes d'Etat…

(Commencé et fini le 9/07/2006)

* * *

**Voilà ce qu'on écrit quand on écoute en boucle "Haruka Kanata" ! **


	11. Fraülein

_**#11 Fraülein –Mademoiselle**_

Tiens, un rassemblement de soldats sur la gare de Central ? On prépare une nouvelle guerre ou quoi !

Qui est cette femme blonde, à l'air strict, là-bas… ? Elle me rappelle vaguement…

Oh, et puis non, je n'ai pas le temps de l'admirer, j'ai un train à prendre.

« Edward ! », appelle soudain celle-ci.

… Toujours ce nom…

« Des explications s'imposent… »

Vraiment ?

« … Alphonse Elric ? »

Oui…

« … Où est votre frère ? »

Je ne sais pas, justement.

« Que se passe t-il donc exactement ? »

Ah, jolie mademoiselle, si seulement je le savais !

« ... Je suis le premier lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, vous vous souvenez de moi ? »

(commencé et fini le 13/07/06)


	12. Kaffee

_**#12 Kaffee – Café**_

« C'est terrible ce que vous me dites là. »

Je le sais bien. Mais avoir perdu la mémoire n'est pas si grave.

Ce qui est terrible, c'est la peur d'être seul.

« Laissez, je vous offre le café... pour fêter nos retrouvailles. Je vous ramène à la gare Alphonse ? »

Non, merci lieutenant.

Le chemin que je dois véritablement parcourir est beaucoup plus long que celui entre ce bistro et la gare de Central.

« Où allez-vous ? »

Peut-être pourriez-vous me le dire ? On me parle du Nord. Vous savez, vous ?

« ... Je sais pourquoi on vous cite le Nord. Le colonel Mustang travaille là-bas. »

(Commencé et fini le 15/08/06)

**Et moi je vous dis que même un trajet en voiture de la gare au café du coin c'est un voyage !**


	13. Komplex

_**#13 Komplex – Complexe**_

Merci pour tout.

Tant de gentillesse me touche. C'est pourquoi je préfère m'en aller.

J'imagine que c'est de la pitié. Je suis stupide de penser ça.

C'est idiot, mais je me sens si fier de ce que je suis en train de faire

Que j'ai l'impression de ne pas être aimé à ma juste valeur.

Je suis juste trop fier d'avouer que je t'aime Grand-frère.

Au fond, on m'aime parce que c'est toi.

Je m'en vais, car je n'aime pas embarrasser les gens avec mon chagrin.

Merci lieutenant, votre aide me sera précieuse.

A bientôt…

(Commencé et fini le 15/08/06)

* * *

**Abuser de livres sur la psychologie de Freud et de livres de philosophie de Nietzsche nuit gravement à la santé.**


	14. Farben

_**#14 Farben – Couleurs**_

Il a plu tout le trajet.

Mon visage se reflète dans l'eau, sur la gare de transfert.

J'ai l'air seul.

Tiens, et si j'appelais Winry, pour demander de ses nouvelles ?

Le temps passe vite… je me sens si triste.

Mais je sais que ce monde n'est pas noir, ni blanc,

Il est ivre de couleurs, j'en ai la preuve sous les yeux.

Ça me redonne espoir,

Et je sais qu'un jour je traverserai cet arc coloré et je te rejoindrai.

« Allô ? Al, c'est toi ? »

Je dois vraiment avoir l'air seul.

(Commencé et fini le 16/08/06)


	15. Angst

De retour XD

Pardon d'avoir été si longue çç trop de boulot ! La terminale ça rigole pas ! Enjoy :)

* * *

**Track Game : Alphonse Elric's Hundred Journeys

* * *

**

**_#15_ Angst– _Angoisse_**

Où est-ce que je suis encore tombé ? Quel drôle de petit village.

Le vide à perte de vue.

Le ciel à perte de vue

La terre à perte de vue.

Le silence à perte de vue.

Les montagnes immaculées au loin après le désert.

Cette place abandonnée… c'est mon monde. C'est moi, cet univers chaotique, oublié, sans attaches ni souvenirs.

Je ne veux pas rester là. J'ai si peur sans toi.

Alors pour effacer mon angoisse, je fais apparaître une fleur qui créera la vie après mon départ.

C'est la peur de disparaître qui me hante.

**(commencé et fini le 18/03/07)**


	16. Weiß

**Track Game : Alphonse Elric's Hundred Journeys

* * *

**

**_#16_ Weiß– _blanc_**

La ligne pour le Nord est hors service.

Deux jours de marche à pied.

Et il commence à faire si froid…

Tout est sale et triste.

Les sons se mêlent, les couleurs.

La brume m'enveloppe et la blancheur de mon souffle me surprend.

Et j'avancerai encore, plus loin encore. La neige tombe,

Si pâle.

Je marche sur des rails sans fin, où, est-ce que ça me mènera ? Je ne suis plus certain de ma direction. L'enfer ? Le paradis ?

Qu'importe si je meurs, on sera réunit.

L'immaculée conception de l'existence…

Encore plus loin…

**(commencé et fini le 18/03/07)

* * *

**

_L'abus de philosophie nuit gravement à la santé XD_


	17. Todestrieb

_**#17 Todestrieb– pulsion de mort**_

Je ne sais plus depuis combien de jour je marche, Maman… je vais mourir ici ?

Grand-frère, pardonne-moi… J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour te chercher. Mais j'ai échoué.

Pardonne-moi Grand-frère, pardonne-moi.

J'étouffe, il fait si froid…

Je tombe, et voir la neige de si près m'aveugle.

Le vent glacé sur ma joue ressemble à la fois à une caresse et une gifle…

Je me si léger. J'ai l'impression de flotter.

La mort m'emporte peut-être. Dis-moi que c'est toi qui es venu me chercher…

Adieu Grand-frère.

**(Commencé et fini le 18/03/07)**

* * *

**Meuh nooooon, il n'est pas horrible ce chapitre ! C'est le voyage d'Alphonse dans la mort !**

**Enfin, heu, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire...**


	18. Stern

_**#18 Stern– étoile**_

Je rêve d'un monde comme le ciel d'Améstris, pleins d'étoiles et de sons de sirènes

Me noyer dans la Voie Lactée avec toi…

Je tombe dans le ciel.

Oh mon dieu, je vous en prie, emmenez-moi par delà la galaxie, je sais qu'Edward s'y trouve,

Avant que le ciel ne s'écroule, comme les larmes sur mes joues…

Dans ce monde où rien ne brille pour moi,

Où la lumière te fait disparaître, dans le monde où tu n'existes pas…

Aucune étoile qui m'offrira une vie auprès de toi.

**(commencé et fini en décembre 2006)**


End file.
